The present invention relates to a portable radio communication unit for use in a mobile switched telecommunication network.
Portable radio telephones are designed to work with the conventional cellular mobile telephone network in the same manner as automobile units are working with it. However, the current portable radio telephones are not provided with a battery saver, requiring a relatively large battery. It has been desired to provide a battery saver to minimize power consumption.